Ash NOT in a Coma Theory, An Amourshipping Fanfic
by taeuknam
Summary: Ash finds out everything is a dream. Or is it? One-shot. Ash x Serena, SatoSere, Amourshipping, AASL (Ash and Serena's Love), or whatever you wanna call it. Rated T to be safe, but no swears/violence/sexual content whatsoever.


Ash NOT in a Coma Theory

An Amourshipping Fanfic

Written by Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

A/N: This takes place a few months after my first Fanfic, _A Valentine's Day Carol, An Amourshipping Fanfic._

**Kalos League**

"I knew you could do it, Ashy!" Serena congratulated her boyfriend, who had just beaten the reigning Champion, Champion Diantha, thus making Ash the Champion of Kalos.

"I… I won? I won! I can't believe I won!" Ash was surprised. The writers have never let him win a league, until now. He had somehow managed to win his eight preliminary matches; six full battles; defeat Drasna, the Dragon-type Master from Sinnoh; Wikstrom, the Steel-type Master in armor; Malva, the Fire-type Master and former Team Flare member; and Siebold, the Water-type Master who insulted him for not knowing whether Pokémon battles were an art or not; and the Champion, Diantha, who, like Ash, had mastered Mega-Evolution.

Diantha smiled. "Please follow me to the Hall of Fame!" She led Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie to the Hall of Fame.

Realizing that now that the battle was over, it was time to ask Diantha a question, Bonnie had a wide grin on her face. She got down on one knee. "Diantha, will you marry my brother, Clemont, s'il vous plaît?" Bonnie asked the former-Champion.

"Bonnie! You're embarrassing me!" Clemont whined, dragging her out of the room, as everyone sweatdropped.

Diantha, Ash, and Serena got on the platform which leads to the Hall of Fame. The platform ascended more and more, until it got to the Hall of Fame.

"Now, the you and your Pokémon will be recorded in this device forever." Diantha explained.

As Ash put his Pokéballs on the machine, five with Pokémon (Greninja, Talonflame, Florges, Aegislash, and Charizard(who was holding the Charizardite Y, even though he already had a Fire/Flying-type)) and one empty (Pikachu's), he began to have an epic flashback with the Original Pokémon theme playing in the background, as he remembered each and every traveling companion he had, in chronological order. Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and… Serena. His girlfriend, who he had met all those years ago, and finally started dating a few months ago, as a result of a dream.

As life-changing dreams go, however, that one was the tip of the iceberg.

**Pallet Town, Hospital**

Ash awoke. He was in a bed, but not his own. He was puzzled, until a doctor came in.

"Hello, Ash. It's been… eighteen years, hasn't it…" The Doctor explained. "Ever since that day when you overslept, and tripped on your way to Oak's Lab, you've been hospitalized. We've been tracking your dreams ever since. We realize you've developed strong bonds with all your friends, human and Pokémon, but… I'm sorry. They are merely fictional characters, representing your many traits.

"Pikachu is your initial refusal to trust people. Misty is your temper. Brock is your sexuality. Tracey is your knowledge of Pokémon. May is your gluttony. Dawn is your bipolar-disorder. Iris is your wild side. Cilan is your sophisticated side. Clemont is your fascination of science. Max and Bonnie are your impatient side, especially before you became a trainer. Serena… She, for some reason doesn't match any of your traits…" The Doctor was puzzled.

Ash remembered his real life, a sickening one indeed. How he had to live through his parent's divorce, his Poliwag's death, his many strange personalities which he despised as they made him a sociopath. He had… built himself a perfect world, one where the world could be explained through Pokemon, where ten-year-olds could go on adventures, and where money was irrelevant and social status negligible. A world without his flaws, where they were incarnated into others instead. The wonderful world… of Pokémon.

Ash was devastated. H-how could his whole life be a lie?! His Pokémon, travelling companions, and his girlfriend… "WAIT!" Ash exclaimed, overjoyed. "Serena isn't made up, I met her two years before going into coma! Serena is real!"

The Doctor finally understood.

Ash got up. He knew what he had to do. He would make sure his eighteen years in a coma would not be a total waste.

He was going to Kalos.

**Vaniville Town**

Ash finally got to Vaniville, to see his "girlfriend". He hoped she would understand.

He finally found her, and said hi.

"Umm… Do I know you, good sir?" Serena didn't recognize him.

"Serena! It's me, Ash. We met at Professor Oak's Pallet Town Pokemon Summer Camp! It was twenty years ago!" Ash said.

Serena was still confused.

"C'mon, Serena, you've gotta remember! I saved you when you were lost in Viridian Forest! You've kept my handkerchief all these years! I'm your Ashy!" Ash reminded Serena, in desperation.

"Ashy… Ashy… Ashy…" Serena repeated, trying to remember.

Just then, Ash woke up.

**Kalos League, Hall of Fame**

"Ashy… Ashy… Ashy…" Serena said, worried.

"… Serena?! We're at the Hall of Fame? And it's 2014, not 2032? And everyone's not just an anthropomorphic representation of my various personalities?" Ash asked.

"No, silly! You just had a bad dream while you were fainted from the excitement of being the Champion." Serena explained, kissing him from relief that her boyfriend was okay. "Don't get cocky, Ashy. You still have to attend the Champion's League, where you will be against more experienced and powerful trainers."

Clemont and Bonnie returned, with Clemont having a stern face. "Bonnie…"

"I'm sorry I made that sudden request, Diantha." Bonnie apologized. "So is it a yes?"

"Aaarrrggghhh! Bonnie, you haven't learned a thing!" Clemont said, as he dragged Bonnie out again, and everyone sweatdropped.

Ash was relieved. His life had been challenging. So many regions he traveled through, just to be disappointed every time. So many friends he had made, only for them to return for a few episodes and be written off by the writers forever. The battles he lost, and the rivals he lost to.

But there are worse lives to live.

And All was well.


End file.
